


Too Many Special Boys [Klaus Day Fic]

by VioletBaudeBunni (SugarCherrySundea)



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004), A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: HAPPY KLAUS DAY HAVE THIS CLUSTERFUCK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarCherrySundea/pseuds/VioletBaudeBunni
Summary: Dreamscape!Klaus's spell has gone a little... awry. Hopefully the others from various universes will understand?The bois:Book!KlausShow!Klaus - Colin (sqmmie)Movie!Klaus - Nick (midas_touch_of_angst)Xia!Klaus (Mine)B&V!Klaus (Mine)Dreamscape!Klaus (Mine)Happy 2 Apartments!Klaus (Mine)Happy Klaus day October 9th 2019! Happy birthday Louis Hynes!!!!too many boys....... too many special boys.........





	Too Many Special Boys [Klaus Day Fic]

**Author's Note:**

> [whispers]  
r-  
read our fics.,.,.,
> 
> thabks
> 
> [toddles off]

This was certainly a predicament.

Maybe… possibly… not a _ predicament _persay, but more of a…

An..? …

_ Odd happenstance. _

There were… _ seven _ Klaus...es? Klausi? _ Klausssss? _

They all stood around each other, some far more confused than others, though others didn’t seem to give… two shits? Is that the best way to put it?

The first Klaus was… really the “original” Klaus. From the book. Then there was “Colin”, from the show… and “Nick”... from that movie that we don’t really talk about because, well.

Yikes.

Anyways,

A Klaus that had odd Eastern Asian garbs on… with a knife strapped to his arm…

Another Klaus who’s eyes were certainly much darker than the others. He was… terrifying, to say the least.

Then there was a Klaus who’s eyes glittered like stardust and was bathed in pastels. Honestly, he was far too cutesy for the other’s liking.

Finally, there was a very tired looking Klaus, who just wanted to go back home - he would rather be bothered by his elder sister and her plethora of chaotic inventions and screaming about video games than do… whatever the hell this was right now.

“So… you’re me?” Book Klaus pointed to B&V Klaus. B&V Klaus rolled his eyes, “I’m _ all _of you, but not a pussy.”

“I take offense to that, jackass.” Nick spat, “You just think you’re hot shit because of all that… toxicologist bullshit. Which… I don’t think is exactly… the _ best _by the by.” The boy glared.

B&V Klaus scoffed, “Clearly your story is far different from mine.”

Dreamscape Klaus blinked, “W-we don’t… have to fight, guys! I’m sure we’ll figure this out somehow - I might’ve done a spell wrong - hold on…”

Xia Klaus glared at the pastel colored boy, “_ You _ brought us all here!? Do you know how dangerous this is to the fates?? Our paths converging like this could change _ everything-!” _

“N-no, no no no no, it’s _ fine, _ trust me, once we go back to our original universes, it’ll be like… this _ never _happened!” Dreamscape Klaus explained quickly, flipping through the pages of a starry spellbook.

“Magic… is real…” Colin said slowly, bewildered, “How can I go back _ now _ knowing that magic is _ real?? _How am I going to tell Violet and Sunny!?”

Klaus looked teary eyed at Dreamscape Klaus, “P-please, you gotta help my siblings and I! You’re all in similar situations, right-!?”

Xia Klaus sighed at Klaus, “No, I’m sorry, we can’t. You heard what I said.” Dreamscape Klaus crossed his arms at Xia Klaus, the spellbook snapping shut beside him, “I didn’t ask you to speak for me, but still,” The pastel boy turned to Klaus,

“He’s right.”

The dewey-eyed boy began to cry. Colin ran over to him in an attempt to comfort him.

“Aaah, shit, seriously?” Nick cried, throwing his head back, “Haven’t I had enough of this?”

The tired looking H2A Klaus had taken to looking around at his surroundings - an odd tower overflowing with books, sparkling pastels…

“What is this place..?”

“Enough.” Dreamscape Klaus said, “Uuuh.. warlock..? Klaus..? You _ are _a warlock… from… the Earthenrealm, right?”

Xia Klaus sighed, knitting his brows together in irritation,

“Clearly.”

“I think if we combine my dream magic with your chi energy, we’ll be able to send all of us back, how does that sound?” Dreamscape Klause said, formulating his plan, “It _ should _be simple enough-”

“And incredibly fucking dangerous.” Xia Klaus glowered.

“Yo, what’s this place? Where are we at?” H2A Klaus repeated. Colin was busy trying to keep Klaus from crying. Somehow.

Dreamscape Klaus rolled his eyes, “It won’t be dangerous if we do it _ correctly. _ And it doesn’t _ matter _ where we are, because you will forget the second you return to your universe, and that’s final. Grand Creator, this is so _ irritating, _ I really _ blew _it this time… I hope Arisa doesn’t come in to see this... “ He stopped, “Or anyone else, for that matter.”

“Arisa?” Klaus sniffled.

“Who’s… who’s Arisa?” Klaus wiped an eye with his sleeve.

“My guardian and teacher-” Dreamscape Klaus shook his head quickly. _ He couldn’t get attached. _“-It doesn’t matter to you, really. I can’t meddle in the affairs of your universes and you can’t meddle in the affairs of mine.”

“Affairs? Magic? Universes? What the _ fuck _is going on?” Nick snapped.

“My life was already fucking wild enough so this might as well just… happen.” H2A Klaus mumbled. Colin felt a pang of sadness, “...I wish I _ would _remember this… it’d make for a grand story to tell my sisters… I… I hope they’re ok…”

Klaus began to softly cry again, “Violet must be worried sick-!”

“_ Enough.” _

All of the other Klauses… let’s just say Klauses… looked to Dreamscape Klaus. He looked incredibly frustrated and fed up. The spellbook had opened again, now floating in front of him.

“...I don’t want to go back.” Nick whispered.

H2A Klaus crossed his arms and looked away. Colin nodded. Klaus’s lower lip trembled.

Dreamscape Klaus squeezed his eyes shut.

_ Don’t. Get. Attached. _

“I’m sorry.” He said, looking at them, “I can’t… you heard the warlock - excuse my rudeness-”

“None taken. We have the same name… and… really most other things, honestly.” Xia Klaus nodded to the side.

Dreamscape Klaus sighed, “Right… you heard him. Us just… being here together could… trigger something dangerous. World ending, even.”

“...So you can’t help us?” Klaus whimpered pathetically. Colin looked from Klaus to Dreamscape Klaus.

“Unfortunately, no, he can’t. I can’t, either.” Xia Klaus said, “We… need to go back. It’ll be a dangerous thing, but we need to do it.”

“If it’s dangerous then why even bother.” B&V Klaus muttered, “Besides, I’d love to slaughter Olaf in multiple universes… multiple times…” He said darkly.

“...Y-you _ killed _Olaf?” Nick stuttered. Colin and Klaus looked at B&V Klaus in abject terror.

“Something like that.” B&V Klaus said simply, “I’m you, but… capable of murder.” The boy then grinned.

Nick grit his teeth. This was too much. He _ looked _ like his brother - but that… _ that wasn’t his… brother… _

Dreamscape Klaus sighed, realizing the awful mistake he’d made trying to perform this spell - he’d even forgotten why he had originally done it in the first place - and his hands began to glitter and glow,

“Listen, _ please, _ I’m _ sorry _you had to endure this… but…”

“But _ what, bunny boy?” _Nick said, motioning to the pale bunny ears on his headband.

Dreamscape Klaus drew a sharp intake of breath,

“_ But, _the very fates of time and space depend on me sending you back whence you came, and not giving you any… any aid. I’m sorry. I’m regretful. I shouldn’t have done this. I’m… I’m sorry.”

“S’fine.” H2A Klaus said, adjusting his glasses.

“For _ YOU.” _Colin suddenly shouted. Klaus grabbed onto Colin gently.

“...Those of you still going through your stories… they will end not in sorrow, I promise you.” Dreamscape Klaus explained as Xia Klaus went to his side, “You will be at peace. Somehow, some way.”

Xia Klaus then nodded, “There’s always a way.”

Nick looked down slowly,

“There’s always… _ always… _” He mumbled.

“Something.” Colin finished.

“Something to return to.” Klaus cried pitifully, “Something _ good.” _

H2A Klaus smiled, “Ya’ll’l be fine.”

B&V Klaus grinned deviously, “I’m sure we’ll all prevail.”

Dreamscape Klaus looked to Xia Klaus, who had opened his palm to reveal a soft, blue glow.

They nodded to each other before quickly clasping each other's hands with a loud _ CLAP. _

The dream magic and chi energy combined into a flowing white light, blinding them all.

After a few minutes, the warmth of the warlock’s hand had left the dreamweaver’s, and he looked at his surroundings.

Alone again, in the library tower. He chuckled to himself. _ What an idiot. _

“Klaus? Oh, goodness, little moonbeam, I saw that flash, are you alright!?” A soft, kind voice came from the large doorway not far off. The dreamweaver turned to his guardian, his teacher,

“Y-yeah, Arisa. I’m good.” He smiled.

Arisa chuckled, “Be careful, my child, we wouldn’t want you causing a ruckus in the Collection, now, would we?”

He laughed, “No, not at all.”

The kemonomimi moved around him as he looked to where the others once stood. Something inside him hoped they wouldn’t… _entirely_ forget.

_ All problems have their place. _


End file.
